


We're friends now

by Kumkwat



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumkwat/pseuds/Kumkwat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune thought it couldn't get any worse. Not only was he sucking big time in Beacon, but now Cardin (a.k.a. the douche who always bullied him) knew that he wasn't even supposed to be in Beacon. And he would use that information to make Jaune's life a living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right at the end of episode 12 (without Cardin leaving again)

Friends? Yeah right.

Jaune sighed and tried to calm his mind. Cardin knew his secret and he would use it against him. Great! At least he wouldn’t get kicked out of Beacon… not immediately. Cardin smiled at him and loosened his tie.

“Now let’s have some fun, shall we?”

Cardin undid his tie and looked at Jaune. Jaune had a very bad feeling about this. He knew that there was a wedgie coming his way and it would probably be an extremely painful one.

“Turn around”, Cardin said in a low voice.

Here it comes!

Jaune ground his teeth and waited for the pain in his butt. But instead of pain he felt Cardin’s hands on his lower arms. Cardin let them slide down to Jaune’s wrist. He started to wrap his tie around Jaune’s wrists.

“…er Cardin, what are you doing?”

There was a tight pull and Jaune couldn’t move his hands anymore.

“Just wrapping my present.”

Cardin walked past Jaune towards the door and sat down a little next to it.

“Come here Jaune.”

Okay, weird.

Jaune came closer.

“Kneel.”

He obeyed, but felt quite weird doing so. Something about this whole situation rubbed him the wrong way. Cardin had a smug grin on his face.

“What now?” he asked confused.

Cardin didn’t answer. Instead he started to unbuckle his belt. A cold feeling creeped up Jaune’s neck and he started to breathe harder. He swallowed heavily. His fear came true, as Cardin pulled out his hard dick.

“Suck it.”

Jaune shuddered with a terrified expression on his face. He knew that saying “no” wasn’t an option. He leaned forward, still shivering and took Cardin’s cock in his mouth. He started sucking it, still fearful. Saliva dripped out of Jaune’s mouth, dripping down his face and onto his thighs. He had a hard time balancing his movement without falling over or coughing up. At least all of the salvia helped his movement. He still had to stop a couple of times, coughing or catching some air. Cardin didn’t seem to care about that. Every time he waited for Jaune to get ready again and then put his hand on Jaune’s head, helping him move.

“Not … bad.”

Jaune had tears in his eyes. He pressed them shut and tried to ignore that disgusting feeling in his stomach. Cardin put his other hand on Jaune’s head as well and started to fuck him faster.

“I’m cumming. Swallow.”

He groaned while cumming. His hot cum squirted against Jaune’s throat causing him to gag. He tried to swallow the sperm but coughed up some of it. He pulled away from Cardin and coughed for a couple of minutes trying to catch his breath yet again. When he finally managed to calm down again Cardin was looking at him, still with that grin etched on his face. Tears were running down Jaune’s cheeks and he had an extremely pissed off expression on his face. Said face lighting up in a red color.

“Untie me!”

“What’s wrong Jauny-boy?” Cardin said, grabbing Jaune’s chin with his hand and pulling him in.

“Untie me!!”

Cardin smirked. He let go of Jaune and leaned back.

“Could it be that you got hard from sucking me off?”

“Like hell!”

“Well, it’s no surprise. The lips and mouth are quite sensitive. And I’m gorgeous after all.”

Jaune chuckled with a bitter expression.

“Just untie me already.”

Cardin looked at him with a smile. There was a pause and Jaune wanted to repeat what he had said but Cardin inferred: “Should I make you feel good?”

“What?!”

Jaune was obviously shocked by this idea, while Cardin leaned forward, closer to Jaune. Jaune tried to retreat but since his hands were tied behind his back he couldn’t get up and instead fell on his back. Cardin leaned over him, inching closer.

“Cut it out Cardin!”

Cardin was now directly above him still smirking and inching closer. Jaune’s heart beat so fast and loud he could hear it in his ears. His breathing got faster and faster. Their noses nearly touched. Cardin put his right arm around Jaune’s head like a pillow and kissed him. It started out as a soft kiss but soon Cardin’s tongue started slipping into Jaune’s mouth. While he kissed Jaune Cardin’s left hand unbuttoned Jaune’s pants and reached into his underwear. Jaune felt Cardin’s hand around his dick softly fondling it.

“Stop it Cardin!” Jaune protested in a weak and muffled voice. The next moment he moaned involuntarily.

“You shouldn’t be so loud or my teammates will hear you.”

The thought of getting caught terrified Jaune and he bit his lip, trying to not let any sound come out of his mouth. But his conscious got the better of him.

“It’s your fault for doing this!” he snapped.

“Getting a little cocky, are we?”

Cardin tightened his grip and Jaune moaned yet again, louder than before. Cardin stopped his movement.

“You’re kinda loud and kinda sensitive. And as much as I like that we don’t want to get caught, do we?”

He hastily unhooked Jaune’s tie and took it. He tied a big knot in the middle turning the thing into a gag and using it on Jaune.

“With this you won’t hurt yourself and nobody will find us.”

Cardin smiled and let his hand slowly stroke over Jaune’s body. His fingers slipped into Jaune’s underwear. Jaune squirmed a little, but Cardin tightened his grip, which let Jaune moan. Only a muffled sound could be heard through the gag. At first Cardin only used his thumb to tease Jaune’s slit playing with his foreskin. Jaune had a hard time breathing with the gag still in his mouth. And Cardin’s rubbing even hurt a little. He’d be sore for days but it felt too good for Jaune to actually care about any of this. All he cared about right now was getting off.

“You’re about to cum right? Go ahead.”

Cardin’s hand moved fast now. Jaune groaned deeply as he came. He tried to take deep breaths but the gag was in his way. Cardin loosened the gag and got on top of Jaune.

“Feeling better?”

“Fuck you!” Jaune snapped at him. His face was flushed from scalp to neck.

“Well I’d rather fuck you, but we should save that for another time. The rooftop’s nice, but I prefer some privacy.”

He looked at Jaune, still with that grin. He touched Jaune’s face and gently stroked Jaune’s cheek. Jaune flinched a little, surprised by the soft touch. He turned his face. He didn’t want to look into Cardin’s face. That damn smile and his damn eyes confused Jaune.

“Just… Just untie me already.” he said in a quiet voice.

Cardin took Jaune’s face in both of his hands and turned it towards himself.

“In just a minute.”

“What now?”

Their lips touched. It was such a soft feeling. Jaune closed his eyes and involuntarily opened his mouth a little. Cardin slipped his tongue into Jaune’s mouth. Cardin’s weight on his body, his scent, his lips everything turned into a blur for Jaune. He couldn’t say how long they were kissing, but it wasn’t just a minute. They stopped eventually and Cardin finally untied him.

Jaune had wanted to punch Cardin in the face as soon as his hands had gotten free, but now he suddenly couldn’t. Cardin sat behind him and still held one of Jaune’s wrists.

“The tie left some marks. Sorry.”

Jaune didn’t reply. His head has gone into shutdown trying to cope with and understand what just happened between him and Cardin. Cardin got up and walked towards the door to leave.

“What you’re not climbing?”

“And be questioned by my roommates why I climb in through the window? Nah, too much trouble. And Jaune?”

Jaune looked at Cardin.

“Don’t forget that you’re mine now.”


	2. Chapter 2

„I can’t sleep“, thought Jaune. He was lying in his bed, wide awake at three in the morning. He couldn’t get his mind to rest. Ever since Cardin learned about his secret he couldn’t sleep. Even though Jaune did everything Cardin has asked for there was no guarantee he would keep quiet. But it wasn’t only the fear of being kicked out of Beacon. It was what Cardin made him do. There was the casual stuff like having him do his homework and shit. Annoying but manageable. And then there was that one time on the roof the evening Cardin started blackmailing him. Of course Jaune was disgusted by it but there was a part of him (a big part) who not only enjoyed it but wanted Cardin to keep on going.  
He sighed into his pillow. And then there was this part who wanted to do it again. Another sigh into the pillow. Jaune got up and quietly left the room. His teammates were all sound asleep with Nora snoring like a raccoon which could even be heard in the hallway. He walked slowly towards the bathrooms. A little bit of cold water in his face might help. He entered the bathroom and made his way to the mirror lined sinks. The room was already lit when Jaune had entered so there was probably someone in there or might’ve just left. Jaune hopes that the other guy who was probably in one of the stalls would just leave without a word. He let cold water run and concentrated on his breathing. He could hear a flush and some rustling in one of the stalls. He put his head under the cold water. It hurt a little but was really refreshing. He slowly came up again. He tried not to spill too much water on his light blue bunny onesie. He kept his eyes shut and grabbed a towel. The soft fabric felt quite nice on his face and hair. He felt a little better. As he opened his eyes he saw himself in the mirror. And right next to him Cardin.  
“Hey there Jauny-boy.”  
Jaune froze where he stood. It was like a hand had reached inside him and has grabbed his stomach. He swallowed and tried to regain his composure.  
“Cardin.”  
Act natural, act natural, act natural-  
He put away his towel and straightened his back. His mind fought between excitement and fear. Instead of looking at Cardin he focused on himself in the mirror. While Cardin has been leaning at the sink before he now walked behind Jaune and looked at the blonde boys reflection as well.  
“You know Jaune I really like this bunny hood of yours. It’s cute.”  
Cardin was way too close for Jaune’s taste. And Cardin touched him (okay, his hood but close enough!). The situation was escalating and Jaune could feel it. There were only two possible outcomes for this situation. One, he would tell Cardin to go and fuck himself, risking his place at Beacon. Or two, Cardin would fuck him in one of the stalls. Neither would add to Jaune’s pleasure. At least that’s what he tried to convince himself of. Cardin leaned in closer and whispered into his ear.  
“Well Jauny- boy, would you like to feel good again? Chances are slim that we’d get caught here during this time of night.”  
Feeling Cardin’s breath on his ear sent a shiver down Jaune’s spine and certain other places. Cardin opened Jaune’s onesie a little and slipped his hand in.  
“Why do you close your eyes? Don’t you want to see how horny you look?”  
Jaune couldn’t open his eyes. He knew that his face was bright red and he just couldn’t bear to see it. It was proof of how much he wanted Cardin. Cardin stroked his chest. His other hand was on Jaune’s hip. Cardin stopped stroking Jaune and put his hand on Jaune’s cheek, turning his face towards him. Cardin kissed Jaune passionately. Jaune reluctantly kissed Cardin back. Cardin’s tongue entered Jaune’s mouth and made it his. Jaune knew that engaging in the kiss and enjoying it as much as he did was wrong. But it felt way too good to not enjoy it.  
He was trapped inside this thing with Cardin and he admitted that he had no desire to stop it. Cardin pulled him they slowly moved towards the stalls, still kissing. Jaune knew this would happen. They managed to get into one of the stalls. Cardin let go of him and locked the door.  
“Just to be safe. Sit down, Jaune.”  
Jaune obeyed. Cardin leaned over him and they started to kiss again. Cardin slipped Jaune’s onesie completely open. He started to kiss Jaune’s neck and slowly made his way down Jaune’s chest. He approached Jaune’s underwear. Jaune was incredibly horny and has had a boner for the last ten minutes. Said boner was clearly visible through his underwear. Jaune twitched a little when Cardin touched his penis and pulled it out of his underwear. Cardin now kneeled right before him.  
“Relax Jauny-boy. Just sit back and enjoy it. But warn me when you’re about to cum.”  
With that said Cardin took Jaune’s dick in his mouth and started sucking him off. Jaune involuntarily moved a little back just for Cardin to come in closer. Even though Jaune’s mind wasn’t really in the state to say anything besides “Oh yes!” and “More!” he did notice that Cardin did not cough up as much as himself when he sucked off Cardin at the roof. Cardin did stop a few times to catch his breath but that was it. Jaune didn’t even want to know why Cardin was so fucking good at this. His mind was in the happy place and in no state to actually form a coherent thought. Which was the reason why Jaune didn’t warn Cardin when he was about to cum. Which resulted in a quite surprised Cardin who automatically tried to swallow the cum but didn’t succeed and started to cough.  
“S-sorry.” Jaune stuttered with a worried face. Cardin kept on coughing for a couple of minutes and had a hard time catching his breath. He didn’t look at Jaune who was now seriously worried that he might have made Cardin angry. Cardin took some toilet paper and wiped his mouth and chin. He looked up at Jaune’s worried face and started to smile.  
“No reason to look so terrified Jauny-boy.”  
“I-I’m sorry.”  
“No need to be.” Said Cardin while getting up. He leaned against the door and folded his arms in front of his chest. He was eyeing Jaune and smiled yet again. He leaned forward, put his hands on Jaune’s thighs holding himself up. Their noses nearly touched.  
“But you can make it up to me.”  
Jaune could feel another erection coming on. Cardin’s voice, his touch, it was just too much. Cardin looked into his eyes. And he kissed Jaune again. Jaune wanted to grab Cardin’s head and pull him closer, but a part of himself stopped him. It was one thing to let all these things happen. Another to actually participate in it. Cardin leaned back and unlocked the door.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.”  
He turned around and was about to leave the stall and an extremely horny Jaune. But he turned around towards Jaune and said: “Don’t think about leaving. In your state you wouldn’t get far.” With that Cardin left. The stall door fell shut.  
Jaune only concentrated on his breathing. Cardin was right, going back to his room was out of the question. He was horny as hell and had a serious boner. Cardin would fuck him in the stall. No question about that.  
But why did he leave? Maybe to wake everybody up and show them what a pervert I am. No, he wouldn’t do that! Why not? Because… Because he likes you? Don’t be ridiculous Jaune. You’re a toy for him to have fun with. As soon as he gets bored of you you’ll be screwed and not in the good way. Enjoy it while it lasts. And the fact that you started to like him just shows that you’re the bigger pervert of the two.  
The sound of an opening door pulled Jaune out of his thoughts. The door to the stall was opening. There was Cardin who not only smiled but seemed genuinely excited  
“I’m back darling, sorry for the wait.” Cardin said while locking the door. “But we want to do this the right way.” He said, showing Jaune what he got in his hand. Lube and condoms. Jaune felt weird about this. Still horny but also weird.  
“Don’t worry Jauny-boy, this will be great.”  
Cardin put the lube and the condoms in his pocket and pulled Jaune up, closer to him. They started to kiss. Cardin slipped inside Jaune’s onesie up his back. Jaune got out of his onesie. The hood was soaked from his wet hair and felt icky, so he was glad to get out of it.  
“There goes the bunny hood.”, said Cardin with a sad voice. “But you’re still my bunny, right?” Cardin’s seductive look and voice made Jaune’s heart beat faster. They engaged in kissing again and now Cardin’s hands wandered down Jaune’s back. Cardin’s finger reached Jaune’s asshole and a shiver went through Jaune’s body yet again. He let out a little moan. They stopped kissing and Cardin started to kiss and softly bite Jaune’s neck. Now both of Cardin’s hands slipped down Jaune’s underwear. He gently stroked Jaune’s asshole, teasing it. Since they were basically hugging each other their penises rubbed against each other. Jaune started to moan again. Cardin pulled back a little.  
“Ready Jauny?”  
Jaune nodded and turned around slightly shivering. Cardin softly pushed his shoulders so he’d get down on his knees. The floor was cold and hard, but Jaune didn’t care. He was again trapped between excitement and fear. Cardin was directly behind him. He pulled down Jaune’s underwear.  
“You should grab the toilet seat.”  
Jaune nodded again. The excitement won over the fear and he couldn’t wait for Cardin to go on. He turned his head to look at Cardin. He saw Cardin’s right hand dripping with lube. Cardin reached down to Jaune’s ass and slipped one finger in. Jaune groaned loudly. It was a little uncomfortable, but not bad. Cardin carefully moved his finger to not hurt Jaune. Jaune’s groan turned into a moan. Cardin slipped a second finger in and Jaune tightened up.  
“Not so tense Jauny. I still need those fingers you know?”  
“I- I can’t help it.”  
Jaune groaned again. It felt kinda good but not like he expected. Cardin started to move his fingers again, while Jaune tried to not tighten up too much. After a short while it started to actually feel good for Jaune. He was panting and sweating.  
“Okay, I’m coming in.”  
Already?  
Cardin pulled his fingers out, wiped them and put on a condom. He used a lot of lube and his penis was dripping with the stuff.  
“You better hold on tight.”  
Cardin grabbed Jaune’s hip with his right hand while his left hand grabbed his own penis to better get in. Jaune panicked a little inside, but his excitement was bigger. Cardin’s penis entered Jaune’s asshole and that’s the moment Jaune’s erection was gone.  
Wow! That- That doesn’t feel good! That doesn’t feel good at all. It’s not only uncomfortable. It hurts!  
Jaune’s hands tightened around the toilet seat. Cardin slowly started to move his hips. Jaune pressed his teeth together and tried to block out the pain. No matter how horny Cardin made Jaune before all Jaune wanted now was for it to be over soon. As Cardin changed the pace Jaune tightened up again. Cardin came quite quickly much to Jaune’s delight.  
They were both panting and sweating.  
“That wasn’t as good as I thought it’d be.” Cardin said with a slightly confused voice. “…tell me about it.”, mumbled Jaune and regretted it the moment the words had left his mouth.  
“Does this mean you thought about having sex with me Jaune?”  
Cardin hugged Jaune from behind while he said that.  
“That’s not it!” said Jaune and tried to get out of Cardin’s hug, but he wouldn’t let go.  
“Next time will be better, I promise.” He whispered into Jaune’s ear. Jaune stopped trying to get away and just leaned against Cardin. He wanted this moment to just last forever.  
“Is that a zipper on your bunny hood?”  
How to kill a moment in one sentence.  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
Cardin grabbed the onesie and unzipped the hood while still hugging Jaune.  
“Damn! I could’ve fucked you with the bunny hood on!”  
“Seriously?!” Jaune asked with a glare.  
“You’re my little pet bunny Jaune.” Cardin said and put the hood on Jaune’s head.  
“You shouldn’t forget that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I left you waiting for so long. I didn't abandon this fic. It's actually already finished, but typing it out kinda went out of the window. But I try my best.

“Wow! These cookies are great! Who would’ve thought you can bake, Jauny-boy.” The rest of team CRDL was nodding in approval. Besides being Cardin’s personal sex-toy Jaune was also his personal maid, cook and errant boy. Today’s special task has been “bake a shitload of cookies”. Jaune has had burned himself twice and never wanted to see or smell another cookie ever again. They were in team CRDLs room. Cardin was chilling on his bad while the rest were standing around Jaune and ate cookies.  
“I have no idea how you made little Jaune do your bidding but these cookies are too damn good to seriously question it.”, said Dove.  
“I told you guys Jaune and I are just friends. Good friends.”  
“Friends with cookie benefits.” laughed Russel.  
Cardin laughed too, while Jaune put down the plate of cookies he has been holding. Dove grabbed the plate immediately and sat down on his bed.  
“Hey, leave some for us!” snapped Russel.  
“There’s more than enough. Right, Jaune?”  
“…right.” Jaune mumbled.  
Jaune supplied everyone with cookies, save for himself. Then he sat down on Cardin’s desk and started doing Cardin’s homework. The guys were chatting and laughing and eating Jaune’s cookies.  
“So what did your mommy sent you Sky?” Russel asked snarky.  
“Shut up. I haven’t opened the package yet.” Sky answered and grabbed under his bed. He pulled out a big package.  
“Our prince probably needs some fresh underwear.” Russel taunted. Sky just rolled his eyes and opened the package. There actually was fresh underwear in it, but also a lot of other stuff Jaune only noticed from the corner of his eyes.  
“Oh cool! The new Jäger magazine! Can I read it?” Dove asked.  
“Help yourself. I usually just skim it.”  
The next 30 minutes were relatively quiet. Sky read a letter from his parents, Russel was listening to some music on his headphones, Dove was reading the magazine and Cardin was taking a nap.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!” Dove yelled. Sky and Cardin both nearly fell from their beds while Jaune nearly ripped the paper he was writing. Russel didn’t notice anything at all.  
“The fuck is wrong with you?!” Cardin snapped.  
“Grimm, I nearly shit myself!” Sky added. Both were seriously annoyed and looked at Dove with a pissed off expression.  
“It’s Siegfried!” Dove said.  
“He… he’s a fag!”  
“What?!” Cardin and Sky both exclaimed. Jaune knew Siegfried. He was a legendary Grimm hunter. A hero for many. He was an idol for everyone who wanted to become a hunter or huntress.  
“The hell are you talking about?!”  
“Here look! He’s a freakin’ ass-fucker!” Dove shouted and showed the others an article in the magazine.  
“Siegfried’s big reveal.” Sky read. He and Cardin read the article. The further they got, the wider their mouths opened.  
“This can’t be right! It’s a hoax!” Sky yelled.  
“Oh, but it’s true!” Dove said. “I just got online and it’s all over everywhere.”  
“Fuck!” Sky shouted. He got up and walked to the other side of the room. There was a big poster of Siegfried. Sky grabbed it and ripped it off the wall.  
“Damn fag! I can’t believe I ever liked you!”  
“I mean seriously! Gays are so disgusting! They fuck each other in their shitholes! Ugh! That’s so disgusting!” Dove said.  
“Tell me about it. I once accidently clicked on gay porn. I thought it was lesbian porn but no! I clicked it and BAM! Up the ass!” Sky told.  
“With gay girls there’s at least a chance for a threesome. But gay dudes are just barf inducing!” Cardin said. Jaune glanced at him.  
“They should just die! I hope Siegfag gets killed by a Grimm” Dove said.  
“And of course this Pyrrha-bitch is a fag-lover.” Cardin said.  
“What?!”  
“Yeah, at the bottom of the page there’s a bunch of comments from other celebs.”  
“I didn’t see. Too busy being shocked that my hero is an ass-fucker!” Dove said.  
“But of course she’s on his side.” Sky said. “Girls love fags- Specially this bitch.”  
Jaune clenched his fists. He didn’t even notice it.  
“She should just shut her mouth. She needs a big cock in there! I bet she’d cry!” Cardin laughed. “But she’d totally love it!” All three were laughing now. Jaune turned his head towards the homework again. He felt sick to his stomach. Russel finally took his headphones off.  
“What did I miss?”

 

“Come on Jaune. I want to show you something.”  
Cardin lead Jaune through a dark hallway. Jaune still felt sick.  
“I have a little surprise for you.” Cardin said with a smile. They stopped in front of a simple door. Cardin pulled put out an electronic key for the door and opened it. “It’s one of the unused team rooms.” Cardin explained. They walked inside. Four beds, four desks and a bunch of closets and cupboards.  
“How did you get the key?”  
“That’s my secret Jauny-boy. Here we’re completely alone. Nobody will find us.”  
“Yes, because you wouldn’t want your friends to find out that you’re a “fag” yourself, right?” Jaune said with a low voice.  
“Oh, come on Jaune! I didn’t mean that. But I have a reputation to uphold.”  
“Oh, of course! You didn’t mean it. Okay…” Jaune said sarcastically. He had his arms crossed and didn’t look at Cardin. Cardin came closer and put his hands on Jaune’s hips.  
“Jaune, you know I didn’t mean that.”  
He pulled Jaune in closer and whispered into his ear.  
“Not when all I could think about is your body.”  
Cardin’s seductive voice let Jaune nearly give into his urges. But his mind regained control.  
“And the part about Pyrrha?”  
Cardin let go of Jaune and looked at him.  
“What about it?”  
“You basically talked about raping her! And you laughed at that idea. Didn’t you mean that either?!”  
Jaune’s voice got louder and louder while talking.  
“Who said anything about rape?!” Cardin snapped.  
“You said that she needs a dick in her mouth to shut up and that she’d probably cry! Does this sound like consent to you?!”  
“You totally misunderstood! I never said anything about rape!”  
“You don’t have to call it rape for it to be rape! It’s fucking rape!”  
“No, it’s fucking not! I’m not a rapist!”  
“What you said about Pyrrha was what you did to me on the rooftop! You- you raped me!”  
The two were yelling at each other up until that moment, but now there was this really painful silence. It was the first time for Jaune to actually acknowledge what Cardin has done to him. Cardin had a shocked expression on his face. It seemed like it was also the first time for him to acknowledge what he has done to Jaune.  
“But you came!” Cardin stuttered.  
“What? An orgasm is now consent?! I told you to stop! You didn’t!”  
“But it was just blowjob!”  
“Just a blowjob?! Do you have any idea how disgusting, humiliating and violating that felt?!”  
Jaune felt tears coming up, but he fought them back. He could cry later over this whole mess. But he wasn’t finished yet.  
“You tied me! You blackmailed me into doing this!”  
“Don’t talk to me like this! Every single time after that night you happily complied! You kissed me back! You consented!”  
“Yes, I did! But as you said, only after that night!”  
“If it was rape, which it wasn’t!; why didn’t you report it?!”  
“Because I was scared you dickhead!”  
“You stupid place at Beacon is more important to you than the well-being of your mind and body?!”  
“I wasn’t scared of getting kicked out! I was scared of you!”  
Cardin seemed confused, but didn’t say anything.  
“Anyway…” Jaune said. He was suddenly surprisingly calm.  
“I’m having enough of this shit. I want to stay at Beacon and I’ll do what you say. But don’t you dare to ever kiss me ever again! No worries though. I’m gonna get you off.”  
Jaune got down on his knees and started to open Cardin’s pants.  
“What are you doing?” Cardin asked visibly confused.  
“That’s why you brought me here wasn’t it?”  
Jaune grabbed Cardin’s dick and pulled it out. Jaune started rubbing it with both hands and it got hard pretty fast.  
“…right.” said Cardin smirking, grabbed Jaune’s head and shoved his hard cock into Jaune’s face. Jaune sunk his fingers into Cardin’s hip and ass and took the dick into his mouth. Cardin immediately started thrusting his hips. But he was too fast and Jaune started coughing up.  
“Don’t you dare to stop!” Cardin snapped. He didn’t stop thrusting and Jaune couldn’t take it. He coughed while still having Cardin’s dick in his mouth. Thus he accidently bit Cardin’s dick.  
“Ouch!”  
Cardin violently pulled Jaune’s head back and punched him in the face.  
“You damn bitch!”  
Jaune fell on his back, still coughing. He turned to the side and threw up.  
“Ugh! Disgusting!” Cardin sneered.  
Jaune pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his mouth and chin. He ignored the throbbing pain on the left side of his face.  
“I thought you’d get me off, bitch!”  
“Should I shove a vibrator up your ass?!” Jaune yelled, while he tried to get up.  
“Oh how funny! You want my dick up your ass!”  
Cardin pushed Jaune back on the floor, grabbed his wrists and pushed him down. He sat on top of Jaune.  
“You have a boner. What a surprise.” Cardin said ironically. “You want me!”  
“I want you to get off of me!” yelled Jaune. He spit Cardin in the face.  
“You damn bitch!” Cardin now yelled. He let go of Jaune’s wrists and punched him in the face again. The blow hit Jaune hard at the nose. A sharp pain went through it and Jaune groaned. Cardin got up, grabbed Jaune by his shirt and pulled him up as well.  
“You’re nothing you little sucker!” spit Cardin. He grabbed Jaune’s junk with his left hand. “You want me so badly you can barely take it! But at the same time you’re too chicken to admit it!” Cardin’s grip hurt and Jaune groaned because of the pain.  
“I’d rather cut my dick off then let you touch me like that ever again!” Jaune yelled and pushed himself away from Cardin. “You wanna cum?! Get a blow-up doll!”  
Jaune walked towards the door and was half-way out when he turned around and glared at Cardin.  
“I’ll do your little errands and all. But this thing is over!”  
“Who died and made you the boss?!”  
“You try anything funny and I will gladly leave Beacon to get you punished. Be happy I still do your fucking homework. I mean we’re friends after all, right?” Jaune said with a fake smile. He left and shut the door with a loud bang.


End file.
